Life Always Moves On
by FreedomWriter1002
Summary: No matter what happens or how many bumps in the road there are...they can always make it through. Can love conquer all? Complete Dasey!  BTW: The entire family moved to the states. They now live in Florida with George's new job
1. On The Road

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or anything to do with it except for the ideas in this story.

**Casey's POV**

I watched as the trees whizzed by from the passenger seat of the black 2008 Dodge Charger where I was sitting. Slowly, my eyes started to close but I was jolted back to the real world when I felt a soft kick under my hand. "Lucas, why did you have to wake up now?" I whispered to my round belly.

"My son acting up again," Derek asked from the driver's seat looking over at me just for a second. I nodded as I took his hand and put it where his tiny feet were making imprints through my skin and the tank top I was wearing. Derek smiled, never getting tired of feeling his first born kick.

Softly he took my hand in his and kissed my ring finger, exactly where the wedding ring he put on not a month earlier lay. I smile and look up at him, thinking about all the bumps we had to go through. "Sleep my love, you must be exhausted," Derek said putting my hand back on my belly and turning on the lullaby CD we had gotten from our parents at the baby shower. Slowly, I started to feel the kicking go down till I couldn't feel it at all. Closing my eyes, I start to drift off to the past…

_1 ½ Years Ago_

"_Mom, dad, we have something to tell you," I said as Derek and I sat across from our parents one night when the three little ones had already gone to sleep. "What is it," Nora questioned, obviously worried. "As you know, me and Casey have been dating," Derek jumped in. Nora and George looked at each other and nodded, remembering that talk just a half a year ago. "Well," I started as their looks intensified. "I'm pregnant," I whisper looking down at where Derek was holding my hand under the table. Silence. I looked up; mom got up and walked over to me. I stood up. We embraced as we both cried into each other's shoulders. _

_After the hardest part was done, we all sat back down. "You two aren't even out of high school yet," George said. "We figured it out though; if we decide to keep the baby, we will graduate before he, or she, is born," Derek said looking at our parents carefully, watching for signs of anger. George nodded. "You'll have to get an after school job," Nora said to me. I nodded. "I know you two can do it, especially you Derek, with all the help with Marti you gave me," George said. "We'll help in whatever way we can," Nora said. I jumped up and hugged both of them. "Don't let us down."_

**Derek POV**

Staring at this road is killing my eyes. Looking at the clock, I realize the cruise has been on for a little over three hours. A sigh escapes my lips as I look over at my new wife. She was peacefully sleeping with her hand lying over her stomach, protecting the life growing within. A smile spreads across my face as I look back to the road and start to daydream…

_Year and a couple months ago_

"_DEREK," I hear from downstairs…it's Casey. I jump up from my computer desk where I'm working on homework and fly down the stairs, skipping a couple on the way down. Casey was bent over, a trickle of blood running down the inside of her leg. I ran over to her. "Baby, what's wrong?" I ask, already dreading the answer. "I need to go to the hospital," she gasped out. I grabbed my keys and cell off the counter and started to walk her to the car. I lay her in the backseat and drive off. Listening to her crying in the backseat was murder but thinking about what was happening was worse._

_Through the sliding glass doors, left in the waiting room, finally called in. I walked into the white room to see the love of my life in a skimpy hospital gown curled up in a ball on the adjustable bed. I crawled in bed next to her, letting her curl up against me as we both cried, holding onto each other. Finally, she fell asleep. Thoughts kept running through my head. 'She was only 2 months.' 'No known cause.' 'Miscarriage.'_

"Hey, you ok?" I hear from the passenger seat. I look over to see her beautiful brownish green eyes looking at me with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming I guess," I say smiling.


	2. AN 1

AN: Hey you guys. Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm gonna try to update as much as possible. But the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Also, I LOVE suggestions! Keep reading!

Thank you! 333


	3. Brand New Home

(Disclaimer: I do not own LWD)

"Hey, you ok?" I hear from the passenger seat. I look over to see her beautiful brownish green eyes looking at me with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming I guess," I say smiling.

**Casey's POV**

"Can we stop at a rest stop soon, Lucas is sitting right on my bladder and I need to stretch my legs anyway," I say looking at him. He smiles his cute little smile and nods. I look out the front window, feeling our little one start to kick again.

Not long after, we pull into a small rest area. We park and get out as we split, going out separate ways to the bathrooms. I go in, slide right out of the maternity pants I'm wearing then try to fight my way back in. I wash my hands and look up to see myself staring back. Looking at my reflection of the grimy mirror, I smile. All done, I walk back out to see the love of my life looking at the dingy map taped to the wall.

"Hey you," I say going up to him and putting my arm around his waist. He puts his arm around my shoulders. "Guess what," he says, his eyes not leaving the map. "Yes?" "We've got another 30 miles till we hit base," he says, finally looking at me. We both smile as we turn around, take a lap around the building to keep my blood flowing and go back to the car. He opens the door for me, my gentleman and then speed walks over to his side and before I know it, we're back on the road and I'm daydreaming again…

_9 Months Ago_

_We were laying in Derek's bed like we usually do on rainy afternoons like this. My eyes were slowly starting to close…his arms are just so comfortable and welcoming. _

"_Casey, I have something to tell you." I heard as I opened my eyes. They locked with his worried ones. "Yeah, baby? What's wrong?" I put my hand on one side of his face. "I'm going to enlist in the Army," he whispered, watching my eyes for any change. _

"_The army," I spat as I sat up. "Why would you want to join? There are plenty of people serving, they don't need you." I started to ramble. He took my face in his hands and kissed me midsentence. _

"_Ever since…well you know, I've changed. That really made me into a man Casey. I want to be able to defend the country I live in and provide a stable life for us and our kids one day." _

_I smile up at him, not knowing what to say. "I love you Casey." Now, we had used love before, but, never with this intensity. "I love you Derek." Our lips smashed together as I jumped into his lap. Before we knew it, my shirt was unbuttoned…_

I jumped as I felt a hand on my arm. "Love, it's me," I heard Derek say as he kissed my cheek. I smile as I look out the front window to see a beautiful 2 story farmhouse with a wraparound porch.

"Welcome home," Derek said as he took my hand and helped me out of the car and up the front porch. "It's beautiful," I whisper. A tear runs down my face as I take in the porch and the white railing that matched the white house with light blue shudders.

**Derek's POV**

I couldn't help but smile at seeing how much she loved the house I had picked out. It was hard for a private like me to score a house like this. But $50 to the right person and soon I had the deed to Casey's dream house.

I had mapped out where we wanted the furniture we had gotten from our house and the second hand sofa, chairs and dining room set we had gotten from the local thrift store for the movers. I looked around to see that they had done a fantastic job putting everything where it should be.

"The best part is still to come," I whisper in her ear as I stand behind her. She spins around and looks at me, questions in her eyes. I lead her upstairs and to a small door with a cute name plate. "Lucas," she read as she ran her fingers over it then smiled up at me as I opened the door.

I heard her gasp as she took in the room. There was a window straight in front of us with some white blinds. The walls were a light baby blue with a white trim. There was a white crib off to the right side with black and white sheets. With a mobile with little planes that flew in circles. There was a blue rug on top of wood flooring in the middle of the room. There was a rocking chair next to the bed and on the other side of the room was his changing table and box for all his toys. All in all, it was perfect. Casey walked in and sat down in the rocking chair, closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth. Watching her, I started thinking about that day…

_8 Months Ago_

_I ran through the front door. "What's your rush son," George asked from the kitchen table where he was doing bills. "Where's Casey?" "Upstairs. In your room," he said nodding towards the stairs. I shot up the stairs and down the hallway bursting into my room. There she sat, on my bed. I jumped on the bed and kissed her with so much passion. _

"_I love you." Was all she said. "You're looking at the new edition to the US Army," I said, a smile never leaving my face. "Congrats baby," she said as she kissed me. _

_My smile faded, "what's wrong?" She pointed to my computer table where an all too familiar white stick lay. I looked at her then got up to go look. Two lines. Two lines equal positive. Positive meant…she was pregnant…again. _

_I walked back to the bed and let her curl into my arms. "I'm scared," I heard her whisper. "Don't worry. Don't think about what happened in the past. We won't let it happen again," I reassured her. "Pinky swear?" Came the little voice in my arms. God, she is so cute when she acts like a child. "Pinky swear." Our little fingers curled around each other._

I snap back to reality and go over to where my wife is sitting, the rocking slowly putting her to sleep. "Come on. It's been a long day, let's go to sleep." I take her hand and help her to our room where a queen sized bed is waiting. We both go clean up and climb into bed. "I love you," her voice like angels singing. "I love you." We kiss good night. I turn off the light and curl my body around hers. "Night Lucas," I whisper.


	4. Will This Baby Ever Stop Kicking?

(Disclaimer: I do not own LWD. Now that's over with, here's the next chapter…)

"I love you," her voice like angels singing. "I love you." We kiss good night. I turn off the light and curl my body around hers. "Night Lucas," I whisper.

**Casey's POV**

A sigh escapes my lips as yet again Lucas is up kicking at 3 o'clock in the morning. Quietly, I get up and sneak out of our room, trying not to wake him up. I walk down the stairs, using the banister to hold most of my weight.

I hit the first floor and look around. In front of me is a lovely dark cherry door with a window on the side. I do a couple laps around the living room, trying to see if the movement will calm Lucas down. No luck.

An idea comes to mind, the rocking chair. I walk back upstairs after getting some water and instead of walking back to my bed; I went to Lucas's nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. I rocked back and forth as my eyes wandered around.

There was a shelf next to the crib. On it, my recent ultrasound picture in a frame stating, "It's a boy!" I smile, that's the picture where you can see him sticking his tongue out. Next to that was a frame holding a picture from the recent photo shoot me and Derek did. It was out favorite one. A picture with my huge belly and my hands on it, making a heart with Derek behind me, his hands over mine.

"Can't sleep?" I heard from the doorway, making me jump. I look up and see a sleepy eyed Derek. "He's kicking again," I say as he walks over, kneels down and puts his hands on my stomach. "Shhh. Lucas, you have to go back to sleep," he softly whispers to my pulsating stomach. I smile to myself, knowing he'll make a great dad.

He softly kisses my tummy and then yawns. "Go back to sleep baby. I'll be there in a little bit," I whisper, taking his hand in mind. He looks up at me, nods and stands up. "Don't be too long," he says kissing me. I hear him crawl back into our bed as I rest my head against the back of the chair as I continue to rock and the kicking slowly starts to go down.

A half hour goes by before the kicking has finally stopped, at least for a while. I waddled back to bed and crawled in between my huge worm looking pillow that was supposed to support my belly and Derek. Off to dream land I flew…

**Derek's POV**

_7 Months Ago_

_The end of the last night we'd spend together for three months came to a closing as my alarm went off. Slowly, we both dragged ourselves out of bed and to the bathroom to get ready for my shipping off. Today was the day; I started my training to become a soldier._

_Slowly, we all climbed into the family's minivan. Dad driving, mom next to him in the passenger's seat; Lizzie and Edwin in the two middle seats; Marti strapped into her car seat on one side of me and Casey on the other, never letting go of my hand. _

_The signs for the airport started coming more frequently and we knew the time was coming where we'd have to say goodbye. I looked down at Casey, she smiled up at me. I grabbed my bags, checked in and started heading to gate D where other recruits were waiting with their families for boarding time. Lizzie and Edwin said their good byes and made room for George and Nora. Marti was second last to say her goodbyes and after a ton of tears and prying her off of Derek's leg, they headed to the car so Derek and Casey could have some alone time. _

"_I'm going to miss you so much," I said putting a hand on the side of her face. She smiled and looked into my eyes. "It isn't good bye, just see you later," she quoted from the Army girlfriend support group she joined on Facebook. _

"_Casey, I have something I want to ask you." She cocked her head to the side like she does when she is confused. I smiled and slowly got down on one knee. Her hands flew up to her mouth. I pulled the little black box out of my pocket and opened it. "Casey McDonald, will you marry me?" Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she nodded and then said that magical word, "Yes Derek. I will marry you." I stood up, slipped the ring on her finger as she jumped into my arms._

"_Now you have a wedding to plan along with a baby shower," I said wiping the tears from her eyes. She nodded, the smile never leaving her face. "Gate D now boarding," we heard over the loudspeaker. I looked up to see other recruits saying goodbye and heading to the entrance. "I love you, never forget that," Casey said looking into my eyes. "I love you, always and forever," I said as I kissed her deeply. "It'll be ok," she said as she wrapped her pinky around mine. All of a sudden an alarm started to ring._

"Derekkk!" "Derek, wake up," I heard Casey whine as I realized the alarm was my wake up call. I hit the dismiss button and rolled over. "Good morning sunshine," I said as I kissed her forehead. She looked up, her hair a puffy mess and dark bags under her eyes. "Good?" She spat. "Lucas kept me up all night and now you're alarm has me waking up at 4 o'clock in the morning!" I smile, get up, grab some physical training gear and after turning off the light and closing the door, I go downstairs and get ready in the guest bathroom.

Ten minutes later, I'm out the door and jogging towards the PT field. I get there and fall into formation as we do some stretching and then get into some pushups and crunches then a run throughout the base and as your home came, you fell out and were done for the day. Lucky me, I only had to run about 2 miles before I saw my car. "See ya at work guys," I shout as I jog up the driveway and through the front door.

I heard some coffee brewing in the kitchen and the sliding of Casey's slippers across the tile. I jogged in the kitchen, went up behind her and gave her a huge sweaty hug and kiss. "Ewww! Go shower," she yelled playfully. By now I knew that you just had to give her about 20 minutes to wake up and she was fine. She handed me a mug with steaming hot coffee. I took a sip, just the way I liked it. I turned her around, wiped the sweat from my top lip and kissed her softly. "I'm gonna go shower," I said as I took my coffee upstairs.

"I love you," I called as I was climbing the stairs. "I love you," I heard her yell after me.

((Thank you guys so much for reading. I haven't been home so it's been harder for me to write. Special thanks to: flying at tree level, DrizzyJ and newlovergirl for the reviews! Keep reviewing))


End file.
